Sleeping Newsie
by Evanescing Dreamer
Summary: What do you get when you mix writer's block, Newsies and Sleeping Beauty? This lovely bit of work.


Disclaimer: I was inspired to use this writing style by reading Falco Conlon's "Spotstiltskin" and I was inspired by this idea when I read Spotted One's "Glow Bright and the Seven Newsies". Both are wonderful fics that I advise you to read. Now it is the time that I say I don't own the Newsies, a little Mouse does. Go read the disclaimer to my other story if you want to get my opinion on that subject.

Warning: this is the product of an author in writers block, read at your own risk.

**Sleeping**** Newsie**

**By **D**reamer**

                **L**ong ago, in a land far away, there was a hansom man and a beautiful woman who were celebrating the birth of their son, Francis Samuel Sullivan the III. All of Manhattan was present to join in the couple's celebration, even those who usually kept themselves hidden from human view- faeries. That's right; faeries were present for the baptism and following reception for this little bundle of joy. 

*a snort is heard from one of the fairies present who looked to be of Italian decent. Author merely glares before continuing.*

                **N**ow following with the faerie tradition, each of the 3 winged creatures bestowed a gift upon Francis. The first faerie to step forward was rather short and lanky with light brown hair that constantly seemed to fall into his stormy grey eyes. A hand brushed aside the offending hair and he proceeded to wave his cane…err…wand over Francis while he said "I bestow upon you the gift of Leadership. Everyone will look towards you for guidance and you shall lead them with wisdom and strength…who writes this stuff?" 

*The faerie looks at the author who shrugs. 'I needed something for you to give him and a reason behind it. You have anything better?' Author gives a glaring look at the faerie as he opens his mouth to answer. 'Don't even go there. Now continue before you make me consider rewriting the costumes for this scene.' The other two faeries punch the first one to continue and the threat seems work for the moment.* 

                **A** few red sparkles fall onto the infant's head from the 1st faeries wand, matching the faerie's shimmery red wings, before the next faerie steps up to the bassinette.  

*The author begins to giggle at the sight of such a brawny guy with glittering green gossamer wings sticking out of his back which causes a scowl to appear upon the faerie's face. 'If I remember correctly you are the person who wrote out our descriptions.' The author nods 'I'm rather pleased with them too. Now get back to blessing the child.' A grumble is heard as the faerie turns back to the story.*

                **A** wand was again waved over the child's head as the faerie said "I bestow upon you the gift of charisma and charm. Everywhere you go people will like you and be attracted to you." The faerie then gave a characteristic grin and wink before adding, much to the shock of the mother, "That should help you out with the ladies."

*The author narrows her eyes at the faerie who was taking liberties with her script but decided to ignore it for the moment, after all, she had made them wear wings.*

                **G**reen sparks flew out of his wand and again fell onto the child's head as the Italian looking faerie with blue glimmering wings gave his gift. "I bestow upon you better luck at the Tracks than I have." At this comment the mother fainted.

*Author clears her throat causing the faerie to sigh. 'Fine fine, it was a perfectly good gift though; I wish someone had bestowed that upon me when I was born.' 'Race, just get on with the story please. If you do I promise to have a scene where you win a horse race.' The faerie's eyes light up. 'You mean it!' 'Sure, if we can just get on with the story.' At that comment the other faeries begin to protest and the author raises her hand to silence them. 'I don't want to hear it. I still have the power over wardrobe boys, so unless you want to be parading about in pink tutus I suggest you get drop it.'  At that faeries turned their attention back to the baby.*

**Just at that moment the lights went out, causing the guests to scream, and a great clap of thunder shook the room.**

                "**W**hat's the big deal? It's just JP's kid Steff playing with the light switch and clashing symbols in the back." The red winged faerie muttered.

* 'That's it, tutus for everyone.' At that moment all the faeries were sporting leotards and tutus in their matching colors, raising much protesting from the boys. 'I don't want to hear it. It'll be Speedos next and I'm sure Mondie and Shortie won't mind that image Mush, and Rhys won't mind that image either Spot.' With a wave of her hands the author signals the story to continue.*

                **W**hen the lights came back on a grisly evil man could be seen dressed all in black. "Snyder!" Francis Samuel Sullivan Jr. shouted. Snyder turned towards the new father and smiled. "Yes little brother, it is I." Francis blanched before asking. "Why are you here?"

                **S**nyder's expression turned to one of a wounded boy. "Why little brother, why must you even ask me such a question. After all, it is not everyday that my only little nephew is baptized. Funny though, my invitation to this wondrous event must have gotten lost in the mail."

                **A**t this moment the new mother rose to her feet, her cheeks red with rage at having her party 'crashed' by her deranged brother-in-law. "You weren't invited. That's why you didn't receive an invitation."

                **S**nyder shook his head and clucked his tongue in a condescending manner. "That wasn't a smart move my dear Virginia. You see, not being invited to such an important event hurts my feelings, and well, we all know what happens when my feelings are hurt."

                **Virginia ran forward and clutched the baby to her as Snyder had begun to make his way towards the bassinette. **

                "**N**ow don't make this any harder than it has to be dear, just give the baby to me and everything will be all right. I won't hurt him, I promise. After all, he is the only nephew I have." Snyder made a move towards the baby again causing Virginia to back away.

                **S**nyder let out a sigh. "Fine, this will have to go the hard way, I might have been easier on the child if you had just given him to me." He then took out a wand and pointed it towards Francis the III. "Upon your 18th birthday you will prick your finger upon a tie tack and die!" Black sparks shot from the end of his wand and fell onto the babies head before he disappeared with a 'pop!'

                **Virginia let out a wail as she learned that her new child would only live to be the age of 18, and Francis ran to comfort his wife.**

                "**I** believe I can help" the blue winged faerie said, yet no one paid him any heed as everyone was focused upon the disastrous curse that Snyder had placed upon Francis the III. The Italian faerie kept trying to gain the parent's attention to no avail, and finally he got fed up with being ignored.

                "**H**ey everybody shut your hole!"

                **T**he entire room fell quiet and the Italian faerie cleared his throat. "In case you forgot I still have to give my gift. For some reason the author didn't like the last one so I still have my gift to give. Now, unfortunately I can't break the curse….wait a minuet, Dreamer!" 

*The author sighs and turns her attention to the blue faerie. 'What Race?' 'Why can't I break the curse?' 'Because that's the way the story goes. If you could there would be no rest of the story.' 'So.' 'So, I am writing this for the purpose of removing my writers block with "Hidden Past", and since my writers block isn't gone, if the story ended here it would defeat the purpose of my even writing it.' 'So, I would be all mighty and powerful. Doing it this way makes me look weak.' The author sighs and shakes her head. 'Just read your lines Race.'  The blue faerie glowers but secedes. *

"**Now where was I?" The Italian scratches his head and then smiles. "I remember."**

*'That's great Race, now can we move on?'*

"**I was about to before you rudely interrupted me." He clears his throat. "Now, unfortunately I can't break the curse, even though if Dreamer said I could it would make this easier. However, I can lessen the curse." Waving his wand at the baby he begins to give his "gift". "On your 18th birthday you shall not prick your finger on a tie tack and die, you will merely fall into a deep sleep until you are kissed by your one true love." Blue sparks settled over the baby's head as the faerie backed away.**

*'Don't say it Race, I will not hesitate to replace that tutu with a Speedo.'*

                **F**rancis and Virginia cried their thanks to the Italian faerie but were interrupted by the red faerie.

"**Now I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I don't think it is safe for little Francis to stay here. That guy Snyder might hear what Race here did and try to strengthen his curse neutralizing whatever Race here did. I think it would be best if we took little Francis and raised him in a place where Snyder would never guess."**

"**And where exactly would that be?" Virginia asked heatedly. She was not very fond of the idea of loosing her precious baby boy after she had struggled for so long to have him. Labor had kind of made her attached to the child. She figured that since she went through all of that pain she should be able to keep him.**

                "**W**hy in the place that Snyder would least suspect a rich kid to live, on the streets of course."

A/N: Ok. First off, I'm sorry for not having updated HP in a month *hides from thrown veggies* My Muses left me for Bermuda, really they did I swear I have their note! So, since I can't seem to write that, I decided to start a new project; that always seems to help bring my Muses back from their exotic vacations. I also told JP that I would put this up a few months ago and haven't, so I'm finally living up to my promise. 

Secondly, I will give a bag of jelly bellys to the 1st person who can correctly tell me the parallel faeries in the Disney movie. I don't mean just who the faeries are but which of my faeries are like the Disney ones. I think they fit rather well. I even gave you a clue but I can't tell ya what it is or it would give it away Muahahahaha. Oh and did anyone notice that the gifts that the faeries gave are very similar to their own personalities? Sorry, if you can't tell I have lots of time on my hands which I can't use for HP 'cause my Muses left me. *folds arm across chest and huffs* 

Oh! I can't forget. Please tell me what you think of this, 'cause I'm not sure if I like it and I don't want to continue this if it's stupid and no one will read it. So please share your opinions with me. And that's as far as I'm ever going to get to ask any of you to review. I hate it when people do that. 


End file.
